BoBoiBoy Returns
'''Episode 1' is the first episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It aired on TV3 at November 25, 2016. The episode was also uploaded to Monsta's YouTube account with Part 1 on 10 November and Part 2 on 25 November. Plot Part 1 Two spaceships are engaged in a high speed chase in the middle of an asteroid belt somewhere in Outer Space. The pursuing spaceship is piloted by the Space Pirates while the spaceship being chased is piloted by Cici Ko. ''A nervous Power Sphere called MotoBot also aboard Cici Ko's ship is reassured by the pilot that he will not let the Space Pirates capture him. As the chase continues, Cici Ko manages to evade and hide from the Space Pirates but realises they are trapped. The situation causes him to resort to contacting Earth's mightiest superhero: BoBoiBoy. On Earth, three kids are playing football. One of the kids tries to act like BoBoiBoy, attempting a "Lighting Kick" on the ball that fails but the ball ends up in the goal, regardless. Meanwhile, the real BoBoiBoy—now 14 years-old—watches the football game from Tok Aba's cafe with Gopal. BoBoiBoy sadly asks Gopal if he is bored as it has been a long time since they've done any "superhero stuff." Gopal reminds him that they are still superheroes, turning Tok Aba's counter into waffles as a demonstration but reversing it at Tok Aba's angry command. Ochobot agrees with BoBoiBoy, the latter stating that the last time he used his powers was three weeks ago to save a cat, which reinforces the fact that it's not fun if they can't use their powers properly. Gopal agrees and wishes there was someone they could help. At that moment, the kids who were playing football ask BoBoiBoy and Gopal to help get their ball out of the tree. The boys see this as an opportunity to finally use their powers. Meanwhile, Cici Ko and MotoBot are still hiding from the Space Pirates on an asteroid. The captain of the Space Pirates gets the idea to bypass their communication signal in order to locate them. As Cici Ko tries to contact BoBoiBoy, he detects an incoming transmission. Knowing it's from the Space Pirates, he quickly changes out of his uniform to masquerade as a janitor just as the transmission comes through. The captain of the Space Pirates orders the captain of the ship to hand over MotoBot and demands the "janitor" summon the captain after realizing the captain isn't there. Cici Ko shrugs and "accidentally" knocks over a mug of water to cut the transmission, much to the captain's anger. Cici Ko, now in his formal uniform, locates BoBoiBoy and starts to contact Ochobot. Back on Earth, BoBoiBoy and Gopal are fighting over who should get the ball, Ochobot sadly commenting on their desperation. At the boys' request, BoBoiBoy uses his Lightning Dash to climb the tree, which Gopal hurriedly transforms into candy canes. The fragile branches snap under BoBoiBoy's weight and he and the ball fall to the ground. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and uses a Wind Sphere to get the ball before Gopal can. BoBoiBoy then transforms into BoBoiBoy Earth to avoid Gopal's '''Food Transformation Blasts' but accidentally Gopal transforms the ball into Cekodok. Ochobot said that was their fault because they are too desperate to use powe, and he suddenly glitches. Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 01 BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_1) BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_01_(Part_2) Differences with the Comic Version *In the comic, Cici Ko only wears his sunglasses when he sings and dances the TAPOPS song. *In the series, there are three kids playing soccer. In the comic version, there are only two kids. *In the comic, Cici Ko does many things when disguising as a janitor until he presses a button that shuts off the communication from the Space Pirate Captain. *In the comic, Gopal's messy hair disappears after BoBoiBoy Lightning climbs up to the tree. *BoBoiBoy Lightning turns back to BoBoiBoy after falling down from the cotton candy tree in the comic. *The comic does not show the kid crying after his ball is turned into a cekodok (only the words are shown). *In the comic, a Pirate Minion uses a regular mop in an attempt to hit BoBoiBoy Lightning, and Gopal turns it into a vegetable instead of a lollipop. *There is only one Pirate Minion entering the spaceship as shown in the comic, and MotoBot is seen hiding behind Cici Ko. *BoBoiBoy Lightning says "Lightning Kris" (Keris Petir) instead "Lightning Blade" (Pedang Petir) in the comic. *The tip of Cici Ko's spaceship does not scratch Gopal's face when crash landing in the comic. *In the comic, Gopal wakes up at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop instead, not beside a tree. *In the comic, Gopal says that the sound TAPOPS sounds like a K-POP song. *After the TAPOPS song, Gopal is seen humming and dancing with the song. However, in the comic, it shows BoBoiBoy wonders why MotoBot joins the dance and MotoBot says that he was forced to do so. *There is no action done on the old hook left by the Space Pirate Captain on Cici Ko's spaceship in the comic. Motobot Being Forced to Join.jpg|MotoBot forced to join the dance Errors *Gopal's messy hair changed into normal hair when he chase the ball that BoBoiBoy Wind blown up. *When BoBoiBoy Wind put the ball, the tree behind him changed back into normal, instead that previously the tree was changed into pink candy tree with Gopal. *When one of the kid was crying after his ball was changed with Gopal, the kid with red hat's hands and the shadow of it was asynchronous. **However all of the above errors are corrected when it first aired on TV3 Hair-mistake.png|Gopal's hair change back to normal instead a messy hair. Bbb-wind.png|The tree behind BoBoiBoy Wind change back to normal instead a candy tree. The-kids.png|The hands of red-hat kid with its shadows were asynchronous. Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes